1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solution, an organic semiconductor material, an organic semiconductor film, an electronic device and electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, studies and developments on organic semiconductors in sensors using organic semiconductive materials, organic LEDs, organic field-effect transistors and solar batteries.
Materials soluble inorganic solvents are known as the organic semiconductor materials because of being capable of forming a thin film by simple methods of wet process such as printing methods and spin coat methods.
The thin film can be formed on a plastic board having low heat resistance, and the weight and cost reduction of the electronic devices such as displays can be made. In addition, various applications taking advantage of flexibility of the plastic board.
Japanese published unexamined application No. JP-2011-501743-A discloses a diketopyrrolopyrrole derivative having the following formula.

However, even when the diketopyrrolopyrrole derivative is heated, —(N—R1)— and —(N—R2)— are unable to be substituted with an imino group (—NH—). Therefore, even when a solution of the diketopyrrolopyrrole derivative is used, an organic semiconductor film insoluble in an organic solvent cannot be formed.
Because of these reasons, a need exists for a solution capable of forming an organic semiconductor film insoluble in an organic solvent.